


Running From the Past; Tripping On the Now

by Introvertedfangirl



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF, jatp - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Bisexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Good Friend Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Hurt Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Hurt/Comfort, Luke Patterson & Reggie - Freeform, Luke Patterson Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson has anxiety?, Luke likes Reggie, M/M, Pre-Slash, Protective Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie likes Luke, Time Line? Please We Don't Know That Word Here, but then slash, hurt/comfort?, mayhaps there is some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertedfangirl/pseuds/Introvertedfangirl
Summary: "It is important to mention that since the beginning of Luke and Reggie’s  friendship they had never come close to IT. It being those deep deep unrequited feelings that Luke had. They’d met in 4th grade, when a brown-haired boy with the bluest eyes crashed into another brown-haired boy with eyes like emeralds. After agreeing that it had been an accident, the two boys had laughed it off. Little did they know they were destined to become the best of friends. And perhaps, a little more?"
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No✋💀 Please. Tell me why I a college Freshman am writing fanfiction about a children's tv show? Yes and I know from watching the show, it spans a larger audience but also I have problems. It's the way that I'd gladly die for like all the characters for me. My will to live? Nonexistent. My will to sacrifice myself for the characters and the cast? Hell I'm all in. And none of my friends watch it so like I have this deep seated obsession no one will ever know about. And honestly would I want them too.💀💀💀💀💀😭😭. Also I'll be honest I read through this like 2 times if there's typos I'm so sorry! Btw it's also Thanksgiving so Happy that. Honestly? My energy? ~chaotic~

It is important to mention that since the beginning of Luke and Reggie’s friendship they had never come close to IT. It being those deep _deep_ unrequited feelings that Luke had. They’d met in 4th grade, when a brown-haired boy with the bluest eyes crashed into another brown-haired boy with eyes like emeralds. After agreeing that it had been an accident, the two boys had laughed it off. Little did they know they were destined to become the best of friends. And perhaps, a little more?

Back then, all Luke knew was that he wanted to keep the other boy in his life as long as he could. The other feelings came eventually later. Maybe it was in 10th grade, or maybe it was a cool day in March when Luke’s mom had finally reached the last straw. So, running out into the wet air he’d found himself on a park bench. Clearly, he had not thought it through though, because in his haste to run out the door and avoid the ever-growing tension between him and his family, he had only remembered to grab his instrument. How freaking typical.

And now, as the chill bite of the spring air wafted down through the crabapple trees, and gently caressed the daffodils, the teenager shivered slightly. No sleeves and spring weather was not a particularly great combination.

Sitting there on the bench, his knee began to bounce uncontrollably. With a slight grimace Luke made to rest his palm squarely there, but it was to no avail. Running, his hands nervously through his hair a strange and hollow laugh echoed from somewhere inside him. He supposed, it was just another thing in his life that he would have no control over. Just like his relationship to his parents.

Yes…just like that. Lazily trailing a finger down the side of his sweatpants, the brunette couldn’t help but think back onto the combining circumstances which had lead him here. For once everything had been going fine.

Yes, for once his parents had forgotten about their son’s musical proclivities. That afternoon, his mother’s eyes had positively shined, as she mentioned some small detail of her work. Luke had smiled at her, happy for once to not feel that awful gnawing trepidation, of when she would bring up what he wanted to do most in the world, and then bash it and him completely. Fundamentally, his parents were not bad people, rather they were two good people who sometimes did unfortunate things. And don’t all parents do that? Don’t all children do that?

But Luke could barely even count how many times his parents were not only the gaslighters, but the whole Goddamned lamp. Not only was the source of lighting not a match, but it was a torch to boot.

Hmm, it had started definitely when his mother had finished talking. Somehow, even after years of knowledge, and what he believed was expertise in his mother’s moods and thoughts, Luke had outguessed himself. Why he ever thought he could ask to go to Bobby’s to practice was far beyond him.

The atmosphere in the kitchen where he had been sitting at the island laughing and listening to his mom’s story, had changed in the snap of a finger. That awful look of superior, and smothering motherly concern slowly drifted onto his mother’s rounded face. And as she carefully drew a piece of brown hair behind her ear, Luke had known what was coming. So gritting his teeth he did something stupid. Or, rather perhaps not the best idea in the world, so yes, utterly stupid. Before she could even get out the words to say no, he had jumped off his seat leaving her speechless

“No mom, I’m going, the boys and I been planning this for so long. Then pausing with what he hoped was an apologetic look on his face he added, I’m sorry…. I just can’t…not this time—"

Knowing that he would have to work quickly before the angry yelling and tears, he dashed upstairs to grab his guitar. Though it was only one flight of stairs, his breath was already coming short. Luke wished he could have blamed it on the running, but it was definitely more due to the anxiety he felt at just having said no to his mom. She wouldn’t hurt him physically. No. Never. But what she would do is call his father and then he would have to come home to the “not surprised” but “severely and irrevocably disappointed” looks. Looks that were oh so fucking specifically TM of his parents. And despite his wish to go rehearse with Reggie, Alex, and Bobby, he suddenly felt hesitant. _Am I being selfish_.

With this thought pressing against his mind, he came back down the stairs slowly this time. Glancing around he realized that his mom was no where near the kitchen. With each step, Luke got closer to rounding the corner and there his mom stood. The front door was swung all the way open on its hinges, and without making eye contact with her son, his mother made a swift gesture with her hand. Somewhat taken back Luke made as if to open his mouth, however he was quickly cut short.

Enunciating each word carefully, his mother continued to stare ahead.

“Don’t.

Bother.

Coming.

Home.

All thoughts of the boys, or band practice fell from Luke’s mind with those words. That ache that he so often felt in moments of panic, settled atop his chest like a great anvil. It washed over him completely and for a moment he forgot everything. He had known she would be mad, but he had not expected this. Or, maybe he had, and he just wanted to lie to himself?

Either way, standing in the doorway of his house with his mother gesturing coldly, was not an option. The last thing he wanted, was for whatever was stopping his lungs from brining in air, to drag his dignity to the ground by having him begin to panic in front of her. Speaking back was not an option either. To speak would be to definitely start hyperventilating. So, running it was. Without a glance back he flew out the door and down the street, his lungs screaming in protest, and he did not stop…well he did not stop until he collapsed onto a park bench in the middle of nowhere.

So, from the point that Luke had run to the bench, till the moment when he was still seated there now, his breath continued to not come quite right, but he assumed it was enough to fill his lungs. If it had been doubtful before it was assured now, he was so going to be late to rehearsal, and as Luke thought this, it simply became another thing to panic about.

_What if they kick me out of the band…what if?...what i—?_

And no matter how illogical these thoughts may have been, the seventeen-year old’s chest already felt heavier. The ever present gnawing sensation? It only grew deeper.

_But also, how illogical is it? If your late then you’ve messed up, and if you’ve screwed up no one wants ~~you~~ that. or has time for ~~you~~ that? It’s rUde to be fucking late. And aghHh—. Doesn’t Alex hate it when I’m late anyways? Or… no wait is that Bobby?_

With each new thought and question that flooded his thoughts, Luke drew his arms tighter around himself, and honestly, he did not know if it was because he was cold, or whether it came from the fact that his leg still would not stop fucking shaking, and it was the only way to attempt to brace himself. Or, if it was a weak attempt to tell his mind to please and thank you, shut the fuck up. Either way he was cold, and definitely freaking out. And he was most definitely, above all things, going to be very late.


	2. Chapter 2

Glancing out the window from his seat on the bean bag in the basement, Reggie unthinkingly bit his lip slightly. Ten minutes into rehearsal, both him Alex, and Bobby had chosen to take a break. Though it was not said aloud it was a silent agreement to wait for Luke. Strange that he had not shown up yet? After five more minutes passed and then a few more Alex’s teasing jokes about Luke always being late had ceased. And now, the blonde’s usual smirk was gone, and his forehead was wrinkled from where he was worried.

Meanwhile, Bobby had not stopped pacing in the corner his hands nervously fidgeting together. It was enough to make Reggie want to snap, but then he remembered that Bobby was just concerned, and that to make the already tense atmosphere any worse would just mean being a bad friend.

But then again Luke wasn’t _just_ a friend to him. Well, or rather he _was._ But not to Reggie. Not when Luke entering a room meant his heartbeat fluttering faster and a desperate urge to literally yell at his cheeks to not even dare turning read. Not when sharing a mic with Luke made him want to literally just leave, hopping of the stage never to return, unless that distance was closed completely.

This, however, was not what he should be thinking about right now though. Clearly it was about to rain, and after Alex had called the Patterson’s home and gotten a short answer from Luke’s mother, the band’s belief that he was not at home was confirmed. But if he wasn’t home where was he?

As if reading these thoughts Alex began to chatter nervously.   
  


“So where do you guys think he is? What if there’s something wrong”?

“Well I think that would be a given Alex if he isn’t here.” At this, Alex turned around to scrunch his nose up at Bobby as if he were about to make some sarcastic reply, but at the other boy’s raised hands of surrendered apology, he exchanged a rueful smile with him and turned around to look at Reggie instead.

“Well?”

Pausing before he spoke the brunette carefully considered his words. Yes he was almost sure of where Luke might be, but he was also certain that if he was there, he was definitely freaking out, and though both boys loved their friends, Reggie instinctively felt that there was only one person that Luke would let see him that way. Reggie. With this in mind Reggie responded.

“Actually I think I’ve figured out where he might be. But I don’t know that all of us should go? If I’m right I don’t think he’ll be happy about that.”

Sharing a look, Bobby and Alex appeared to come to a silent agreement. With a small smile Alex nodded at Reggie

“Why are you still here then?”

Throwing a quick smile of appreciation at his two friends, Reggie sprung up from the bean bag, and grabbing a jacket, he hurried out the door.

From Bobby’s house the usual 15-minute walk that it would have been from his own, took at least 25 minutes. As he approached the park, he silently thanked himself for not only wearing a sweatshirt but also grabbing the jacket on his way out. The spring chill was biting.

Once inside the park, the 17-year-old made a beeline down the dark winding pavement. Pointedly, Reggie made an effort to not look up at the grey storm clouds gathering above. In the distance he was almost sure of an ominous rumble of thunder.

_Let me find him please._

As the pathway crested to its highest point, Reggie’s breath stopped. There, a few feet ahead of him, was Luke. But his friend did not appear to see him. And wait, was that a sleeveless shirt he had on? In this weather? Gathering his pace Reggie hurried towards him. In fact he was so fast that Luke did not even see his friend until his was nearly on top of him. The other boy’s thoughts were still fogged. Perhaps not in a tangled web, but they were confused, complicated, and messy all the same.

When a gentle but steadying hand rested on his shoulder he did not see it coming. Therefore, it was a kneejerk reaction to bring his elbow back sharply, and by result straight into Reggie’s hip. A fact that for all the world, resulted in an emphatic _ooOpH_ , from the other boy. Instantly Luke drew his arm back, but the damage was already done.

“R-reggie! I’m really sorry. Are you good??”

With a huff of sight laughter mixed with pain his friend plopped down next to him.

“Don’t worry dude it’s fine… you’re good. I can promise you it didn’t hurt that bad. Plus I’m the one who touched you out of nowhere. I’d be more concerned if you _hadn’t_ reacted like that. And speaking of nowhere, why are you here? What happened to practice? We waited for you.”

At this Luke tensed next to Reggie and the other boy regretted slightly his last word choices. He had not wanted to appear accusatory to his friend. Staring again but in a quieter and more even tone he met Luke’s eyes.

“We were worried about you.” Pausing, and hoping it wouldn’t give him away Reggie added, “I was worried about you”

It was everything Luke could do to not edge closer to Reggie when he said this. But now was not the time for that. Definitely not. So, instead he chose to meet his friends’ gaze. For a moment both boys looked at each other green eyes meeting blue. In that moment Luke began to feel the weight on his chest ease slightly.

“It’s my mom”

With Reggie’s nod of encouragement to go on, Luke continued, his voice dying out though towards the end.

“I kind of actually stood up to her for once. But well, as you can probably guess it did _not_ go well.”

Pausing, Luke took a long breath and blew it out. “She told me to not bother coming home and I don’t know I just kind of freaked out.”

Here in his story Luke’s hands began to fidget as he began to forcefully rub the top of his hand. Reggie refrained from making any comment though. Not yet at least.

“So, I just left, and I ran to the park, and I think I like started to panic? But it was cold so maybe I was just shivering. A-and honestly like it’s kind of my fault ya know? Because she does so much for me, and I just asked to leave and didn’t even wait. I just assumed her answer, and I hate it when people do that to me, and then I was going to be late and you guys were going to kick me from the band, and so maybe it’s myfaultandsomaybeIshouldjustgobackhomeand—"

Now suddenly, Luke’s breath was coming short again. Without thinking, Reggie grabbed his friend’s arm and when this didn’t catch his attention, though he was hesitant to do it, he caught Luke’s hand in his. Apparently this was it, because Luke at least seemed to be able to pay attention to the other boy now. With Luke’s hand still in his Reggie made sure that his friend was looking at him before he began to speak .

“Luke I want you to hear me when I say this. Firstly, please, try to breathe. Secondly, and I mean no disrespect to your mother or father when I say this, but this is not your fucking fault. Okay? That’s not okay what your mom said. It just isn’t. Yes you made a mistake, but you did not deserve that. She hates your music stuff so much…and for what?

Reggie’s thumb had begun to absentmindedly stroke the top of Luke’s hand, and now as this came to his consciousness he blushed slightly. But with a look at Luke he realized the other boy was peering at him with a strange look on his face, and his cheeks were also slightly red. But, no Luke was probably just embarrassed by what Reggie had said, there was no way it was from Reggie holding his hand, and as if to confirm this belief Luke spoke up, mumbling slightly.

“Thanks Reg you’re a good friend.”

“Of course Luke. Also, we would never kick you out of the band even if you were an hour late. Yeah we might be pissed…but dude? We would never do that to you.”

_I would never do that to you._

Nodding his head as if he agreed, Luke instinctively shuffled towards Reggie as if to try and get warm. And fuck, Reggie had forgotten that Luke in all his Luke like dumbassery, was wearing a sleeveless shirt in the beginning of March. Slipping off his fleece, he pressed it into Luke’s hands before the other boy could even protest.

Luke gave in quickly, and as he pulled the jacket around him, Reggie, before he could stop himself, reached up to brush an unruly curl that had been misplaced as Luke pulled the fleece over his head. As he did so both boys froze. And to Reggie’s surprise Luke’s eyes flicked down to his lips briefly. So briefly that Reggie could almost believe he imagined it.

Yet, something was telling him that now was _the_ moment. Carefully he brought his hand from where it had brushed that dark curl away, to rest gently on Luke’s cheek

With that movement of Reggie’s, to place his curl back in place, Luke’s breath caught in his chest, not for the first time that day, but now it was because of something entirely different from gnawing trepidation. The fact that he did not pass out when Reggie not only did not remove his hand, but rested it at his cheek, was a fact that still shocked him.

Beneath the chilly wind of the spring day Reggie’s hand was impossibly warm against his cold cheek.

 _This can’t be happening… not now. No he cannot like me like this no no NO_.

If Luke was going to stop this then he needed to say something.

“Um… I yeah, of course I know you guys wouldn’t kick me out of the band.”

“My brain, gesticulating somewhat wildly Luke pointed at his head, he sometimes likes to act whacked out”

Reggie however was not having Luke’s attempt at distraction, but he did pause, however. There was no fucking way he was doing this if Luke did not want it. Letting his hand drift down to Luke’s shoulders, a neutral position, he posed the question in a neutral voice.

“Can I do this?”

For a moment he was unsure if the other boy was going to answer. Slowly, Luke raised his eyes back to Reggie’s taking a breath to steady himself, he placed his hands over the other boy’s, bringing them back up to his face.

“Yes please.”

And suddenly, that distance that had never been closed before was being closed. For a moment before their lips met there was only hot soft air puffing on each other’s cheeks. Then, Reggie was impossibly close to Luke, his lips on his, incomprehensibly soft.

“About damn time.”

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this was ok usually I write for The Witcher. This tv show was the only thing that could actually make me write something for a different fandom.


End file.
